1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to condoms. The invention specifically relates to magnetic condoms.
2. Background and Discussion of the Prior Art
Devices are known that provide static magnetic field therapy in humans. It is believed that static magnetic field therapy may be the result of increased blood flow to the region of the body undergoing a static magnetic field.
A magnetic condom to provide increased blood flood to the penis to achieve erection is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0151759, dated Oct. 17, 2002, to Paturu. The Paturu published patent application discloses a thick magnetic rubber ring disposed a few millimeters from the closed end of a condom with magnetic particles embedded in the condom at the closed end. The Paturu condom, because of the bulk of the rubber magnet and its disposition, is not practical in design or use. Additionally, the Paturu magnet being disposed at the closed end may not provide the desired level of effective magnetic force and therapy.
It is also known in the condom art to provide electrically conductive particulates such as carbon and silver particulates embedded in the elastic condom sheath for improved electrical communication between the vaginal and penile nerve endings, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,071 to Johnson.
The condom art desires a magnetic condom that is practical in design, fit, feel and comfort in use.
The condom art also desires an improved condom as aforesaid with increased magnetic field effect.
The condom art also desires an improved condom as aforesaid, which is readily manufactured, so as to be commercially practicable.